Fake Memories
by MillsLesley
Summary: I'm now posting this story at: archiveofourown-org/works/892535/chapters/1722498 {change the "-" to "."}
1. The End

**{The End}**

"How many time did I stay in here?" "When they will come back?" "Am I alive?" This thoughts didn't get out of my mind, and after a while, when I was just giving up, everything turned white, again, they are calling me back there, to that battlefield of darkness and monsters... She is there, she still there, no one killed her yet? I don't think no one has hope anymore, this is just a game now, a game where they will bring one by one until we just can't move anymore.

- Why do you still here? Aren't you tired of this meaningless battle? - She asked me, but... I don't reconize her voice anymore, it's a mix of a deep and demonic voice with a really thin and annoying voice over it, she never had this kind of voice.

- It's not like I wanted to... Why do we even still fight? This place is craking already, it's over now... - I was going to finishe it but she was already running to my position.

This fight don't have any mean anymore, everything is over now, why does she look like a demon? Is this her last state? I don't know anymore, I have lost the count, my thoughts are lost in my mind, and she keep trying do atack me anyway, my legs are already all scratched, they almost can't more, but she keep atacking me.

How much I need to hold on to this? I don't want to turn like she did, I don't want to... I don't want to turn to "that" thing again, there's already sometime but... I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN, that devil dosen't help me at all, I would have more speed, I would heal better my wounds, but I would lost all my consciousness, it would make me be like her... I don't want to kill her... I want this to be... The end...

" - Akemy? Where are you?

- Hehe, you should be trying to find me, but you never do!

- I'm scared of it...

- Uhm? Of what?

- Of... what we will be...

- Why that? My father said that...

- You know how he feel about me... If he see us playing... He will be really mad at you!

- I... I know but... I never had any friends besides you! And... Father don't need to worry, I'm a big girl now! I can bear a bunch of things now!

- Haha, what are you talking about? You still just a kid, don't forget that.

- HAM? I'M NOT JUST A KID ALY! AND YOU'RE NOT THAT OLD TOO!"

Why did I remember that? She was right, I'm not older than she, I guess we have 2 years of diference, but yet... She looks terrible now...

- Do you remember? - I asked to her body that was fallen in my front. I didn't expect any answers, but her deformed voice answerd me.

- A-bou-t wha-t? - Her voice was breaking into the empty space.

- About who we should be... - I looked at her collapsing body.

- W-hy sho-uld I reme-mber t-t-hat? - Was she in pain? I can't tell her voice don't have any emotion, even if I try, I won't be able to find it out.

- You should remember that, you said you wouldn't be like your father didn't you? But... Look at you in this cold and hard ground, bleeding, looking like a monster and... Being just like him... - I sat on the ground and put her had on my legs, making it easy for her to breath. - You said... That you would never kill no one... Bu you did, you kill that guy and locked his soul in your coffing!

- It's not like it matter anymore, he is free now. - Her eyes look so dead, I guess this is almost at an end.

I stoped for a second while I finally saw the sky... It was all white, was hard to see but all I was seeing was this black crack getting bigger and bigger every second. I looked at her again. Her mounth looked like a cut smile but... She was really smiling this time.

- It's finally over... - That's all she said, with her normal voice... We where fadding away...

-x-


	2. When the Past Finds You

**{When the Past Finds You}**

_5 Yeas Before_

Fuck, I'm late again... I had the same dream again... it's the 4th day of it, looping over and over again on my head, I don't even know how the hell that person is... But, it's like I sould know that, I just don't remember. The train, is empty one more time everyone is probably on their bed, sleeping and dreaming about how happy they can be in this fake and broken world they call "home", but this is the only time I can go out and "work".

As always there's just some drunk people on the station, they probably where at some idiot party trying to have some drugs, or sex, it's not like it makes any diference for me but... I always wanted to know how dirty a soul can be. I don't have a normal job anyway, I just need to get at the meeting point before the "show" starts.

- Why do you keep iguinoring me? - A totally drunk guy pulled my arm all of suden. - ANSWER ME, YOU BITCH! - He tried to slap me, but I got alway before he could do so.

- Just fuck of already, we just want to play with you, dear. - The other guy said, they are probably friends, I know they just want to fuck around with someone, but I'm late already, I can't stay here.

I started running it was almost time, I know they will think "she is probably trying to scape", but I just... Don't care about it! After 3 minutes I saw the point, there was no one today, probably 'cause all the others have diferent places today, at least I hope so... Those guys finally stoped and before I could saw it, one of them had already put me on the ground.

- So you little bitch, that's all you can run? - The drunk guy said, I guess the run 'till here made him some good, he is not that drunk anymore.

- I don't have time to play with you, I need to work. - I was with my cheak on the ground, so I couldn't see him really well, but I could see how much he wanted something like "just fuck me already, I don't care".

- Work? - He was laughing. - What are you? A whore? - He pulled a knife out of his pocket, and started to pass it on my body, he was liking it, until the minute he saw how calm I was.

- Dosn't matter to you. - I finally could get up, 'cause he just laughing a bit more and got up.

That smile... why it just...

- Look like you have some problems there, ham?

That familiar voice came to me, the dunk guy looked really angry, not 'cause there was someone there, but 'cause I was really calm, like there was nothing happening. The fog came from nowhere, and soon I couldn't see the ground. So... here is where my job start today.

I hold started to hold my arm, I can feel it, all this evil souls coming to this place, where some seconds ago there was nothing...

- You know you need me... you know that... why you keep holding your own instinct? - She is on my mind again, this fucking demon voice on my head, why can't I get rid of it? I don't have time for that now, where the hell is that "thing"?

I was looking around until I saw... it's here... the person from my dreams...

_Hours Before_

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - I was screaming with my hands on my throat again! - WHY CAN'T I HAVE HER? THAT'S WHO I WANT! I WANT IT NOW!

None of the servants could get what I wanted, so I hired new ones, but none of them could do it too! All I want is that girl, and since I can't get out, I need to tell this idiots to do it for me... How idiot I'm, I sould just go and get her by my own self and...

- Milady... I... don't think you sould hire new servants... you sould just... let that girl go and... - He cutted my thoughts as always, I guess he know what I was thinking.

- NO! I... I can't just let her go! I want her, and nothing else them her will make me happy! - I started screaming again, my voice was almost all gone, when I just collapsed.

" - With who was she walking to? - I heard one of the servants wispering to the others. - She must be really crazy!

- I think that too, I'm here for almost a week, and she is always talking to the walls or to the empty chairs... - Another one said."

... What are they talking about? They... can't see him? But he is so real for me! I can even... Feel his hands on my hair right now!

" - D-did you see that? - The first servant said.

- Is... her hair... moving? But... there's no one there... This is creepy! I'm not coming back!"

Some minutes later I was finally awake, there was no one on the house... I don't remember what happend but... I will go after her by my self, even if I get lost in this town, I can just...

_Now_

The girl from my dreams... who is she?

- I... I have finally found you... - The girl said after some minutes of silence.

- W-who the hell are you? - I didn't let my arm go for not even a second, it was saying something, but I can't remember... I need to remember...

- I guess your new body is really weak in this incarnation... But, all I need is... you... m-y-d-e-a-r-f-r-i-e-n-d... - She said it slowly, "dear friend"? But... who the hell is she?

I must remember something, it's important... It's the reason I call this world fake but... I can't remember why! I just can't! This is the only important thing in my existence, so I should remember... why did I forget that?

-x-


End file.
